Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an oat-based product with improved health effects. More particularly, an oat-based product is enriched with avenanthramides of the 2c, 2p, and 2f moieties at pre-determined ratios to achieve either an improved anti-inflammatory effect or antioxidant effect.
Background
Oats are a cereal grain that can be processed and separated into constituent fractions that include oat groats, hulls, and trichomes. Each of these oat fractions is utilized differently. For example, the hull and trichome fractions are commonly considered by-products undesirable for human consumption. As a result, these oat fractions are sometimes incorporated into livestock feed, or further processed into different products altogether, such as biomass fuel. In contrast, oat groats are commonly consumed. To prepare the oat groats for consumption, they may be rolled or ground into oatmeal and eaten as a breakfast food, incorporated as an ingredient in another oat-based product, or they may be ground into flour that is then used to create the oat-based product. Non-limiting examples of oat-based products include cookies, bread, or cold cereals, such as muesli and granola.